Like Rabbits
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: After a bad break-up, Levi decides to make Linka feel better by turning Bun Bun into a human. Of course, when night falls, their usual snuggling ends up a little different...
1. Chapter 1

**If you ever needed evidence that I should go outside more often, this story would be it.**

* * *

The front door to the Loud House swung violently open, the noisy creeks booming through the bottom floor. Moments before, the Loud brothers were proving their last name was well deserved with a barrage of heavy metal music, grim poetry reciting, and the two particularly high pitched cried and growls coming from Leif and Lexx as they aggressively wrestled on the floor. What they were fighting over was long forgotten by both of the young boys.

But the second the door burst open with the force of a nuke, ten pairs of eyes focused on the young woman entering through. Linka Loud hung her head, a pained look on her face and a quiver on her lips, as she made her way towards the stairs, passing briefly by Loki, who immediately muttered "I'll call you back, babe," into his phone.

"Hey Linka… is everything alright?" he asked in a brotherly tone. The snow haired girl paid him no heed, however, and continued her march up the steps.

"You seem down, sis," Luke soon followed up with, and Linka glanced back down, giving a brief sniffle before choking out "I'm fine." An obvious lie, uttered in a way that couldn't even convince herself.

"Are you sure?" Leif piped up. "It seems like…"

"I'm fine," she growled aggressively, causing the young blonde to jump in his place. "Just… just leave me alone. You don't have to get involved in everything…"

"We don't have to. We _want_ to," Loni said, trying to flash a reassuring and caring beam.

"Well, I _want_ you to stay out of it," Linka replied coolly, turning away from her brothers' concerns and heading down the hall to her linen closet turned room. The boys all gave each other troubled looks; their sister was usually much sweeter and more open if she had a problem. Loki glared upwards at the corner behind which Linka disappeared, until he felt some intense glares aimed in his direction.

"What's up her One Eyed-" Lynn started, before Loki shut him down with a flaring of his nostrils. The eldest brother took a deep breath, before explaining to his younger brothers what was the probable cause.

"You guys know how Linka's been seeing that guy recently?"

Luke's eyes immediately widened. "You think that…"

"Yeah, I literally don't think it's unconnected," Loki said uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. Lynn let out a bestial growl, and jumped off the couch, his eyes almost red with fury. "No one hurts my sister like that," he snarled. "Who wants to help me get some payback?"

"I do!" Both twins cried in unison.

"Normally, I'd be against going along with Lynn's primitive tribal rage… but this calls for justice," Levi said, slamming his tiny fist into his palm.

"Hey, you guys know better than to listen to Lynn," Loki chastised, as several of the boys laughed softly at the jock. "Just… just leave her be for now. She'll be ready to talk to one of us soon. Just give her time."

* * *

" _I hate him!_ " Linka cried, whatever composure she held in front of her brothers gone. The young girl fell face first into her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably as she pressed the pillow further and further against her face. It was a good look for her, to be hidden from the world and stay in her cramped room for the rest of her life. As she rocked herself against her cushion, tears still flowing and the odd sniffle and choke breaking the silence in her room.

"I wish *cough* I wish I could've been a better girlfriend…" she whimpered. The poor girl was rushed with powerful emotions, and needed comfort. Her watery eyes fell on a small brown stuffed rabbit, and the girl gave a small smile.

She gently reached over and picked up the rabbit, pressing Bun Bun against her cheek. A flash of a smile danced on her lips, and she immediately felt safer with the bristles of Bun Bun's fur against her face. "At least I know you'll always be here for me," she rasped. Linka lay down on her mattress, moving Bun Bun down towards her budding breasts and squeezing it tightly to her chest, giving a brief smile. "You're always there for me," she murmured, before drifting to sleep her bad day off.

Of course, as these things often go, Linka was unaware she was being watched. Two gleaming eyes, covered by thick glasses, observed the snow haired girl. The pupils shifted downwards towards the rabbit, and soft " _Hmmmmmmmmmmm…_ " hummed in the air…

* * *

Linka's eyelids fluttered open as a solitary beam of sunlight shone on her face. The young woman stretched her arms, and raked her fingers through her frazzled white hair, her femininely sharpened nails combing through. The pain from yesterday wasn't gone, but it had lessened, all thanks to her precious…

"Wait…" Linka said as she patted her bedside, where she expected Bun Bun to be. She glanced down, seeing the rabbit wasn't there, and immediately swung downwards to check underneath the bed. Her long flowing hair felt to the floor, and Linka looked around with frantic eyes. "Bun Bun… Bun Bun…" she repeated over and over, as if her stuffed animal could hear her calls like a lost pet.

"Good. You're awake."

Linka screamed as she fell from surprise, glancing up to the source of the raspy voice. Her brother Lars was seated on her bed, glancing down with a curious look. "Lars! What are you doing here? And how many times have I told you not to scare me like that?" Linka lightly scolded.

The raven haired boy shrugged. "Levi told me to stay here and wait until you woke up. I've been in the vents all night."

"Oh no… didn't you get any sleep?" Linka asked with sisterly concern.

"Don't worry about me, I'm training to be a creature of the night after all," Lars stated in a matter of fact tone, before pointing towards Levi and Leon's room. "Levi says to meet him in his room, as soon as you woke up."

"Why?" Linka questioned, and her younger brother simply shrugged his scrawny shoulders.

"He said he has your doll."

With a huff of annoyance, blowing a wisp of her pale hair away from her face, Linka gently opened the door and stepped into the hall. She saw a few of her brothers in a long line, waiting to go into the bathroom.

"Come on, Loni, hurry up," Lynn begged as he danced in place, his hands firmly squeezing his crotch. Linka giggled a little; she didn't like seeing her brother in pain, but the face he made was so silly.

She entered Levi's room. Leon immediately squealed with delight, reaching up to his older sister. The young girl smiled softly, but with a hint of sadness still lingering, which made Leon pipe down. The baby gave her wide eyes, his bottom lip quivering, and Linka immediately regretted upsetting him. "It's okay, Leon," she whispered softly, lifting the baby out of his crib and spinning him around. "I'm alright, sorry to scare you."

"Good morning, elder sister unit. I'm pleased to see you're doing better this daybreak," Levi said suddenly, appearing from behind one of his large machines. Linka lowered her baby brother back onto his mattress and approached the genius, as he fiddled with a few buttons. "No doubt you're wondering why I've summoned you…"

"I'm actually wondering where Bun Bun is. Where is he?" Linka interrogated.

The toddler raised an eyebrow. "I've taken your rabbit plaything in order to improve upon it."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Linka gulped, her face paling. She imagined all the sick and horrible things Levi could be doing to Bun Bun… images of acid dripping, blades swinging and fires raging flashed into her mind, as Linka felt herself begin to hyperventilate. _No, no… not Bun Bun… not my favorite family member! (Aside from Leon, of course)_

"Sister, relax," Levi reassured. The toddler took off his glasses and began wiping them as he heaved a weighty sigh. "I… forgive me for intruding, but after your upset display over losing your… 'friend,' I sought to check up on you. As I approached, I noticed that you took great comfort in your stuffed rabbit, so I… I thought that perhaps I could find a way to combine your desire for a romantic partner with your doll…"

"Levi," Linka interrupted, "What are you saying?"

Deep down, she knew what the young scientist was implying, but the idea seemed to surreal and unusual, even for Levi.

Levi extended a finger and pressed a large red button on his machine, and slowly the doors began to shudder, steam filling the room. Linka coughed as they opened further and further, more heated mist pouring out onto their skin and clothes, and Linka could make out the vague silhouette of a humanoid being.

Levi waved some air away before pressing another button. Bright yellowish lights flooded the machine, forcing Linka to avert her eyes with a discomforted "Aggh." When she opened her eyes again, she gasped. The humanoid was almost identical to the average teen boy, dressed in a purplish shirt and shorts, with the odd exceptions of his long hare ears, dark button nose, cotton-like hair and… tail…

"Levi, is that…?"

The rabbit boy coughed before opening his eyes with a quiet moan. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to his new environment, and when his pupils finally adapted, he stared directly at Linka. For a moment, there was absolute silence as the white haired girl and the white _hare_ d boy gazed at each other, until a small blush bloomed on his cheeks.

"H-Hi Linka," he murmured shakily, with a surprisingly rusty voice. "I-It's me, Bun Bun…"

* * *

Introducing the now anthropomorphized Bun Bun to her family was a bit of a treat, Linka had to admit. Lexx's eyes seemed to like they were about to roll out of his head considering how wide he kept them. Lynn seemed thoroughly paranoid at Bun Bun's new existence, and Loki _literally_ could not wrap his head around this odd turn of events. Only Lane seemed calm about it, because the young man simply grinned and nudged his older brother Loni. "Hey Levi, could you make me a spider one?" he snickered as Loni ran from the living room, screaming.

Once the second oldest brother stopped his feminine screaming, Lynn Sr. loudly coughed into his hand to get his children's attention. "Well, Linka, I guess… since this is the same toy we bought years ago… for now, you can keep him with you."

Linka gave a faint smile. "Thanks, Dad," she said calmly, bending slightly to give her father a kiss on the forehead.

"It's only temporary, however. I'm sure, uh, Bun Bun would crowd your room. Normally, I'd put him with Lynn and Lars, but…"

He glanced over at the superstitious jock and the occult minded goth, both repeating Latin exorcisms and spritzing Bun Bun with holy water. _I think I failed as a father somewhere,_ he groaned to himself, before returning his attention to Linka and Bun Bun. "So this'll work for now. And hey, you're already roommates, so this'll work out."

"Thanks, Mr. Loud. Can… can I call you Dad?" Bun Bun asked enthusiastically.

Lynn Sr. gave him the warmest and fondest smile he could muster.

"No."

For the rest of the day, the Loud brothers would try to adapt to the mammalian entity that they now shared a home with, to varying degrees of success. Bun Bun, to his credit, did nothing that would antagonize him to anyone else, and chose to spend the majority of his time with Linka. The white haired girl was fine with that; more than fine, if anything. He was cute as a rabbit, but he made a pretty cute boy, Linka realized with a sweet twirl of her hair.

Finally, nightfall came. The siblings all rushed to the bathroom to brush their teeth before heading off to bed. As Linka walked down the hallway towards her room, Bun Bun walked side by side with her, which caused them both to blush a little.

"Good night, sis. And, uh, good night Buns," Luke awkwardly attempted to try out his new nickname, which surprisingly received a smile from the hare boy.

"Try not to have too much _fun fun_ ," Lane muttered with a smirk, earning a sharp glare from his rocker roommate.

* * *

"Finally, it's time to sleep," Linka half-yawned, stretching her arms so high in the air her midriff revealed itself to Bun Bun. The young woman overturned her blanket and snuggled herself underneath, a relaxed smile on her face.

"Alright. Good night, Linka," Bun Bun said as he squatted on the carpet. Linka sat up in her bed, giving him a confused look.

"Uh, Bun Bun… what are you doing?"

"Going to sleep, obviously," he replied, lying on his side, his ribs pressed against the floor.

"Bun Bun… you've always slept with me," Linka pointed out, before giving a small giggle. "Just because you're a boy now…"

"Th-that's not it," Bun Bun said, glancing to the side, his whiskered cheeks glowing crimson. "It's… it's the way you were talking to your Dad."

"What do you mean?"

Linka's question was carried in a soft tone, and Bun Bun couldn't stop his ears from twitching with pleasure. She had such an attractive voice.

"When he said I could stay with you," Bun Bun started as he twiddled with his fingers, "You didn't seem that excited. I… I assumed you were… eh, it's stupid…"

"It's fine, Bun Bun. What is it?"

"I thought you were a little upset. You wanted space, you know?"

A spell of silence hung over the linen closet, and Linka gave her rabbit a look of pure and sorrowful sympathy. "Oh my God… Bun Bun, I could never be upset with you. You're one of my best friends. I was just… I was a little upset about something else…"

"What is it? What's bothering you?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern, which Linka found sweet.

 _Should I tell him?_

The young girl's arm reached for something comforting, until she realized it wasn't there. It was sitting on the floor before her, in a new form, staring upwards with care shining in his earth brown eyes.

"I'll tell you… i-if…"

"If what?"

"If you come sit next to me," Linka requested in a low voice, covering herself more with the blanket. It was an unconscious defense, in case the rabbit boy burst out laughing and howled " _No way, you fucking baby._ "

Why Linka thought Bun Bun would do that is beyond me.

Instead, Bun Bun gave her a gentle smile, putting his palms to the ground and standing up. He lifted the covers and shyly slid into bed with her. Immediately, Linka wrapped her arms around his body, shocking the young boy, but Linka immediately followed it up with a shaky "I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it without… without Bun Bun…"

Her voice cracked, clearly on the verge of tears. A furry hand stroked her hair, and Linka shook from his touch. "G-Good thing Bun Bun is here," he joked, followed by light laughing from the both of them. A teasing little smirk curled on his face. "Or maybe you should just call me Bun. You know… because I'm a little different now…"

"I wasn't upset at you, Bun," she murmured. "I was upset with something that happened to me recently. I… I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh…" Bun sighed sympathetically.

"No, no… the truth is… he broke up with me. And I just… I don't know if I did something to deserve it or… or not…"

Tears began to stream down Linka's freckled cheeks, as the girl broke down and began to sob. Her grip on her comforter tightened, and Bun patted her hand.

"Linka… don't think that for a second," he said rather sternly. His cool breaths breezed gently on her face, and their faces were so close they were almost kissing. "Don't ever think that. Just from today I've seen that you're a smart, kind, tough, b-beautiful girl… don't ever think that you deserve to be alone…"

Linka sniffled, and reached to wipe her teary eye. "You think so?"

He leaned in a little closer, their noses practically touching. "I know so," he whispered. Her intoxicating scent filled his nose, and Bun felt hazy and dizzy, a pleasurable feeling in his chest. Before he could even stop himself, he leaned in and kissed her full lips. Linka was taken aback for a moment, but Bun's newfound hormonal drive forced him to drive himself deeper and deeper into her mouth. Linka almost pushed him off, but curiously enough, a sort of hunger developed in her. She raised her arms off his back and grabbed the back of his head, her nails digging in a little as she pulled him in closer for their embrace.

Eventually, Bun jerked his head back, only a few centimeters away from her mouth. Damn, he just wanted to dive in again, but his rationale returned to him in that moment. "Whoa… I'm sorry Linka…"

"No, no. I actually liked that," Linka gave a shy smile, and blushed again.

 _She's so cute,_ Bun thought to himself.

Something activated inside of him. A deep sense of protectiveness for the girl who, even when he was an immobile little doll, cared for him and kept him close. Perhaps it was residual feelings, somehow worming their way into his mind, but… in that moment, as he drank in her adorable beauty, he knew he would do anything for her.

Linka glanced downwards, and a sultry smile bloomed on her face. "Oh, what's this?~" she teased. Bun looked down at where her pupils were aimed, and he physically cringed.

Let's just say Levi felt like being as anatomically correct as possible when constructed a male.

"L-Looks a little incubated in there," Linka noted, her hands travelling downwards to Bun's groin. The young woman was never this seductive or playful, but she completely fawned over Bun. He had slept with her for so long… time to take their love to the next level…

She pulled down his pajama pants, his throbbing erection springing out. Thankfully, it was completely human and, as Linka mentally noted while she licked her lips, pretty big. Bun was a bit more ashamed, immediately covering his carrot stick.

"Bun, please. I want to see it," Linka said seductively, but there was a loving, kind undertone to her act.

"Linka… what are we doing?" Bun asked with desperation in his throat. Linka smiled gently as she lifted one knee over body, straddling his body. His erection pushed against her sweetly scented womanhood, still obscured by her purple panties.

"Bun, you've been by my side for so long," Linka said, cupping his cheek in her soft hand. "And even now, you're nothing but loyal and supportive. I love you, Bun Bun, from the moment I first hugged you a long time ago. So please… let me show you tonight. While we still can…"

A raspy shiver raced through his artificial body, and his hardness twitched against her womanhood, causing Linka to let out a soft moan. "I… I love you too, Linka," he choked out, his body growing hotter and hotter by the moment.

"I know you do," Linka calmly whispered as she moved her wet underwear to the side. Her pussy was freshly shaven, with smooth and bare skin. It was already glistening from the buildup of her girlcum, and Linka giggled slightly as she stared at Bun's dumbfounded expression. "Go ahead. Touch it. It's one kitty that wouldn't harm a bunny…"

His hand shakily reached towards her, and he briefly brushed his fingers against her lips. Linka bit down on her bottom lip, reeling from his touch. She shuddered with pleasure, and brought her own fingers downward, rubbing her swollen clit furiously. More shlick oozed from her sex, but Linka knew not to overdo it.

The main event was about to start.

"Whenever you're ready," Linka groaned, as she grasped his hands and wrapped her fingers around his palm. Bun nodded and watched as she lifted herself a little, hovering over his erection. Then, she sank herself downwards. She moaned as she felt him filling her up, every ridge of his dick scraping her sensitive walls. Bun moaned as well, throwing his head back and panting at the indescribable feeling. This was bliss for both of them, even as droplets of blood escaped her vagina. Bun lifted his head just in time to notice, and he gasped.

"Linka!" he cried in concern, and the white haired girl just loved him more for that.

"It's okay. It hurts a little, so… make me feel good, Bun…"

A direct order from his mistress. Bun's nerve steeled as he lifted himself upright and propped his back against the bed frame. He slowly pulled out of Linka, then forced himself back in with a powerful push.

"Ah! Yes!"

His hips rocked as he penetrated her again and again, attacking her defenseless womanhood. His tip kissed her womb, and as time went on, the trail become more slick with his and her juices, allowing him to ram into her even harder. Not that Linka minded. The girl cried like a wailing, pale banshee, and began rocking her own hips against his hardness to increase her own gratification. His rod rubbed her clitoris raw, and her hands rushed up her shirt and to her breasts, as she began massaging her nipples. "Bun… don't stop, please…"

"Wasn't… planning on it…" Bun grunted.

His balls slapped against her bottom, pumping more seed into his erection as her ripe pussy sprung him in and out with its tightness, only getting tighter the more he sheathed himself into it. Linka, at this point, removed a hand from her chest and covered her own mouth to keep her brothers from listening to her screams of pleasure.

The thought of one of her brothers getting involved in her sex life… ew, that's disgusting.

As she sank again on his member, she felt an odd sensation. It was a sort of pressure building in her core, a feeling like something was building up, and that the more Bun rammed her sensitive womanhood, the faster it was coming…

Coming.

Linka's eyes widened. _Am I about to come for the first time?_

Her eyes darted towards to her lover. Bun's cheeks were alit and he bit down on his lip with his hefty front teeth as he kept fucking her with the passionate speed she didn't expect. As his glimmering dick emerged from her again and made its way back inside, Linka smile gently as she realized _Yes, I am going to come. But as long as it's with Bun… everything will be okay…_

"Bun, I'm getting closer," she cried, and she heard a brief chuckle emerge from the rabbit boy's throat. "S-So am I, Linka," he admitted in a raspy tone. The wet sounds of their flesh slapping together filled the room, and there was the overwhelming smell of musk that inflamed them more and more.

"Okay… just don't make a mess. We need to sleep in these sheets later," she pointed out in a jokey sense.

He thrust into her cunt a few more times until he could take it no more; his erection exploded inside her, kicking off her own orgasm. With the loudest and most sensitive moan she had ever moaned in her life, Linka felt herself be rocked by her orgasm. She twitched and shook, still sinking herself as far down onto his spurting manhood as possible. She purred as the warmth spread through her body, and she began squirting her own juices, her lube dribbling all over his lap.

She collapsed onto him, falling onto his chest. She felt the warm cotton shirt that he wore, and in her haze, giggled to herself. _The cottontail is wearing cotton._

For a while, they lyed there, Bun gently stroking her hair. Linka snuggled closer with him, hugging him as tightly as the toy he used to be. She could feel a warmth traveling down her leg from her opening, but she couldn't care less in that moment. Right then, all that mattered was them being together.

"Linka…" he said her name tenderly.

"What is it?"

He kissed her again on her cheek, making her blush again. "You're a wonderful and beautiful girl. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't now," she beamed softly, and Bun lay another kiss on her cheek before closing his eyes and deciding to finally rest. Linka soon did the same, letting out a yawn before letting herself drift off to sleep.

Just before going unconscious, she had one final thought that made her smirk…

 _Going to sleep with Bun Bun in my arms… just like old times…_

* * *

 **I feel like my Linka enjoys herself a little too much in these scenarios… ah well, I ain't gonna call that a bad thing**

 _ **grins evilly**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning to write another chapter of this, but some friends and I discussed this idea over on Discord and it was too good to go to waste lol**

 **When I inevitably drift away from this fandom… remember me for this…**

* * *

The next morning, Linka awoke to a powerful whiff of body odor, laced with a carrot-y smell. She felt an arm wrapped around, and she saw the sleeping face of Bun, his chest heaving as he snored softly.

 _He looks so cute and innocent when he's asleep,_ Linka thought with a giggle.

She gently wiggled her way out of his grasp, and watched as his arm rolled to the side, no one to attend to it. She kissed the rabbit boy on the lips before she opened the door and left her room.

Linka made her way downstairs, a little spring in her step. She smiled as she realized why; there was a warm fluttering in her heart, that she hadn't felt since her ex (she already couldn't remember his name) had left her. There was a deep sense that she didn't feel loved, but Bun… Bun had helped her. She had shown him love all these years and now… he finally repaid her…

A scarlet blush erupted on her cheeks. _I think I'm completely smitten._

"Good morning," Linka announced as she entered the kitchen. She glanced around, expecting more of her brothers to be piling in and fighting over the cereal, but only Levi was in there, warming a cup of milk.

"Good morning, elder sibling," he greeted with a hint of lisp. "You're up rather early. Our glorious yellow star has yet to shine ultraviolet rays on our hemisphere."

"Uh…"

"It's not even sunrise yet," Levi rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I expected such a response from Loni or Leif, but you Linka…"

"Sorry, I just woke up and… I'm thinking about other things."

"Ah, are these thought related to your Oryctolagus cuniculus doll turned Homo Leporidae?"

"You mean Bun, right?" Linka said, only recognizing the word 'doll.'

Levi nodded, and Linka gave a soft, embarrassed smile. She preened a strand of her white hair away from her face, and Levi gave another small nod. "I'll assume my hypothesis was correct, then."

He pressed the cup to his mouth, and when he finished with his warm milk, he set the cup on the counter and approached Linka, so focused that he didn't even wipe away his milk moustache. He gave his older sister a satisfied smirk. "Truthfully, I'm glad to see a spring in your step. It appears I made the right call when I gave you the male model of the humanoid Bun Bun…"

"Mmm. Male Bun was a good call inde- Wait a minute, Levi, what do you mean by that?"

Levi scratched his chin. "I created two variants of my experiment; one is the male rabbit person you have designated as 'Bun.' The other is a female, resting in my underground lab."

"That seems a little cruel," Linka noted with a small frown.

"Nonsense. She's in cryo right now. Unless she somehow manages to escape, she should be fine resting and dreaming of… whatever it is that rabbits dream of," Levi smirked a little. "That sounds like the foundation of a new experiment…"

Before Linka could say anything about the humaneness of his actions, the two heard a loud groaning yawn. Their older brother Lynn stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes. He clocked his head to the side and saw only Linka and Levi, which made him grin. _Cereal's all mine. I can take these two down if they tried to fight for it._

"Morning, you guys," Lynn half-yawned. He scratched his already ruffled brown hair, and Linka gave a frown of concern. "You don't look like you slept well, Lynn."

"I didn't, actually. But that's fine. I can power nap the day away. And, of course, get my carb on," he opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of Honey Crunches, shaking it for good measure. He sighed with relief as he heard the pieces jump up and down inside.

No sound is sadder than an empty box of Honey Crunches.

"What kept you up the whole night anyways? Were you doing… sit-ups?"

"Yeah, Linka, I totally believe you know exercise names," Lynn rolled his eyes, before thinking back to why he had spent the night awake. "And the reason I was up the whole night was… uh…"

* * *

"I don't get it, Lars," Lynn complained to his gothic roommate as he paced back and forth between Lars' coffin and his own bed. "We did all the chants and spells you said we should… why is that demon rabbit still here?"

The raven haired boy was squatting on the floor, book in hand, when he scratched his head in confusion. "I don't know. Perhaps instead we should instead focus on charms to ward and shield ourselves and our family."

"Should put an extra powerful charm on Linka. She's completely in love with it," Lynn suggested, his voice filled with brotherly concern.

" _O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;_ _It is the green-ey'd monster,_ " Lars recited in a mumble.

"What was that?"

"You have very beautiful eyes."

"Oh," Lynn was taken aback, and gave a small blush. "Thanks. I would say 'you too,' but… you know…"

Lars flipped his brother off, and returned to his heavy book of magic. "Come on, Great Grandpa Harry… you were a wizard, show me how to deal with this…"

There was a knock at the door, and Lars waved his arm at Lynn, not even lifting his eyes from the book. "Answer it, Lynn. This might be a while."

"Sure thing, Larry," Lynn said with an annoying grin. He knew Lars hated that nickname.

Lynn went to open the door, swinging it wide open with a smile on his face. His smile soon turned into a horrified frown, though, and he quickly backed away from the door. "L-Lars!"

"What is iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" the goth trailed off and his eyes widened behind their ebony cover.

Both boys were staring at what seemed to be a normal human girl. She was almost exactly Linka's height, with locks of brownish white hair, and she wore a purple shirt and dress. However, there was something that made her stand out a little. Just a little thing, but…

She had the exact same rabbit features as Bun did. Whiskers, ears, a thin coat of fur on her legs and hands… but she was human enough for Lynn and Lars to tell that she was a girl.

"Lynn, what do we do?" Lars asked, turning to his older brother.

"I don't know, I don't have a lot of girls come into my room!"

"Girls? Lynn… get your hormones in balance. We have another monster rabbit on our hands," Lars said impassionedly.

"Uh… excuse me…" the rabbit girl piped up in a voice that almost exactly sounded like Linka's. "But… I don't know what's going on. Who are you? Who am I?"

"Well, I'm Lynn Loud Jr. You may have heard stories of me winning the… just winning, I guess," Lynn bragged with a shrug, his own worries fading in face of an opportunity to flex. He then jabbed his thumb in the direction of his younger brother. "And this is Lars. He's my bro."

"Pl-pleased to meet you both," she bowed her head, her flushed face contrasting her polite demeanor. "But if you're Lynn and Lars… who am I?"

"You're a demoness. A succubus," Lars said, making a sign of the cross with his fingers.

"I am? What do I do if I'm a succubus?" the rabbit thought, rubbing her chin with confusion.

"Wait, wait, I know this one. Lars, I know this one. Don't tell me… Succubuses have sex with men and suck out their souls that way," Lynn answered with pride. "I remember that cheat you coached me to remember… Succubuses suck."

"It's succubi," Lars growled as he facepalmed.

"Hmm… if that's what I need to do, then…"

The bunny girl closed the door behind her, and gave both of the brothers a shy grin. It seemed like she had no idea what she was doing, but she was aiming to please. In a way, Lynn found it rather cute.

And Lynn Jr Jr. thought so as well.

The rabbit grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it off, revealing two milky breasts. They bounced as they were unveiled, and the girl giggled a little at Lynn and Lars' dumbfounded expressions. Lars knew that, if she was truly a succubus, he needed to look away now or forever be entranced under her spell.

 _But what if… what if she isn't a succubus? What if she, and the other one, aren't demon monsters… but maybe some of Levi's scientific work that should be celebrated and exalted? What if…_

 _You just want pussy, don't you?_

 _I think it would be 'bunny' in this situation. But yeah, that's pretty much it…_

"Uh… Lars. I know we're not supposed to… but…"

"Lynn… let's do it…"

The sporty boy gave his brother a grin. "This is why you're my favorite, Lars. Loni definitely would've bitched out…"

* * *

The bunny girl, who Lynn and Lars decided to name 'Bit' (geddit, like rabbit?), gasped as she felt Lynn's hardness poke her lubed hole. He prodded her gently, rubbing his length along her lips and stimulated her clit a little, making her knees shudder. The three of them were on their knees, Lynn and Lars upright while Bit was on the ground, her arms pressed to the floor. Lars seemed a little shyer than his older brother, hesitating to hand Bit his erection. He held it awkwardly before her face, and the smell of musk filled her nostrils, exciting the rabbit girl more.

"L-Lars… it's fine. No need to be shy," she gently reassured, and for a moment, she saw a smile flicker on his lips. He slowly approached her, and the rabbit opened her mouth. "H-Here I go," he said before he finally slides it into her mouth, her saliva lubricating it's way.

Bit began licking his dick, her head bobbing as she ran her mouth back and forth along his prick, making the young goth boy cry out with pleasure. Lynn grinned as he watched Bit suck his brother off like a cum vampire, and decided to get some for himself.

His fingers planted themselves on her cheeks, and he scraped her lightly as he held onto them. Bit's sucking slowed as she felt his dick slowly fill her inside, inch by inch. "AH, Lynn!" she cried, as Lynn groaned himself. Her pussy was tight, and she held onto his member with a squeezing tenseness.

But it wasn't enough to slow the jock, as he began oozing inside her rabbit hole, and used the extra lube to push his stiffness forward into her body. He then slowly backed out, and Bit moaned, a look of pure bliss on her face.

Lars decided to do the same, and he began rocking his hips back and forward, fucking Bit's mouth. A thick substance dribbled from her mouth, a mix of his precum and her saliva. Bit's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Lars rubbed his penis against her tongue, using her as nothing more than a personal dickrag.

Bit loved it, in a weird way.

Lynn grabbed her hips to steady himself as he kept scraping his dick inside of her. He put on a mischievous grin, however, and slowly moved his hand downwards towards Bit's sex. He felt her swollen clit, and when he heard her moan again, he began massaging it with his fingers, all the while continuing to slam into her.

Eventually, Bit had her first orgasm of the night, creaming all over his prick. But Lynn was far too aroused to pay attention, and kept going at her, much to her pleasure. She wanted him to masturbate her harder, wanted more of Lars' flavor in her mouth and on her tongue. She looked up to the young man with the cutest eyes she could manage. "Please, cum for me, Lars. I heard milk is good for rabbits."

Lars didn't care to fact check. All he knew was that he felt better than he ever had in his entire life. Bit could feel every ridge and counter on his manhood, and it twitched wildly inside her mouth. Soon, it began to swell, and the bunny girl instinctively recognized what was about to happen.

Lars forced himself in as far as he could go, his dick reaching the end of her throat, as he finally cried out and ejaculated. Bursts of warm seed ran down her throat as Lars weakly fucked her mouth a few more times, allowing her to suck out as much cum as possible, before he finally collapsed. His face was red and he was sweating, but he maintained a goofy grin on his face.

"That was… so good…"

Bit almost responded, but Lynn's dick gave a powerful throb inside her womb. Instead, she yelped loudly, making Lynn grin at himself. In a way… he could almost be proud of himself for making the bunny eared girl that appeared lost and confused in his room moan and cum…

He continued to rub her clit as he felt himself about to burst. His speed increased, with pleasurable tingles running down both his and her spines. Their genitals were in pure bliss as Lynn rammed himself more and more into his mate. "Bit, I think I'm going to finish soon…" he groaned, and the rabbit girl stroked his freckled cheek with soothing care.

"Finish inside, Lynn. For me?"

Fuck, she was so cute when she talked like that. It was too much for young Lynn who withdrew his dick and furiously masturbated it while staring at the beautiful, naked girl before her. Finally, a burst of pleasure erupted, and the young man began spurting onto her back. He moaned as he kept rubbing, determined to caulk up every drop he could. Bit, for her part, felt the semen run down her back, and it was an odd feeling. It was like warm lotion, but a little thicker.

She liked it.

With both boys down for the count, Bit decided to penetrate her cunnie with her own fingers, rubbing them against her lips and inside her vagina. She slowly caressed herself, squatting as she massaged her nipple with her other hand. She increased the speed quickly, rubbing faster and faster, until she felt a pressure mounting inside her body. It was a beautiful tickly sensation, and Bit finally cried out as she squirted her girl cum all over the floor. It leaked onto the floor, and even made its way to Lynn's foot.

"That's gross," he grunted, glancing at Bit. The two stared for a moment, before they burst out laughing, their cheeks red and their heads hazy.

 _It's like a really good dream,_ Lynn thought before he lay his head down on the carpet to nap…

* * *

"Uhh… you know what… yeah, Linka. I was doing crunches or whatever the whole night. Ha ha ha," Lynn laughed nervously as he poured his cereal.

Linka and Levi both raised their eyebrows questioningly, and Lynn just hoped they wouldn't smell the scent of bunny love in the air…

* * *

 **For some reason, I'm thinking back to what I used to write in March and April… I miss those more innocent days :(**


End file.
